Por el culo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones y Alice Kirkland eran pareja, ese día era sábado por la mañana, en la cual, conversando, de la nada sale un tema muy raro. Alfred, ni aunque Alice fuera hombre: jamás de los jamases se dejaría dar por el culo. USxFem!UK.


Fic basado totalmente en un cortometraje, la trama no me pertenece, nada, sólo lo adapté al USxFem!UK, espero les guste, mañana les traigo el último caso hipotético shota, para los que lo siguen :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Temas incomodos para héroes americanos, conversación sin sentido.

Era mañana de sábado para los dos, ese americano y esa británica, tenían la tele prendida y estaban como una pareja común y corriente, los dos abrazados, la mujer en el brazo derecho de Jones, sin prestar atención a la programación, buscando algo que hacer tan temprano, y así empieza esa típica situación entre pareja.

–¿En qué piensas?–inició la inglesa.

–¿De qué?–

–No sé, de lo que sea ¿acaso no piensas?...–

–Mnnghh sí pienso pero... nada concreto...–la imagen de Alice bailando sexymente como una de las bailarinas de Capitán América no era algo concreto ¿verdad?

–Que aburrido eres Alfred... tan unicelular.–

El americano la miró algo ofendido, pero sin enojarse. –Bueno... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?–

–No sé... cuéntame algo...–la chica necesitaba algo de platica, llegó a la casa de su novio y lo único que han hecho es jugar playstation y echarse a la cama a mirar el místico techo.

–¿Qué?–

–Lo que sea Alfred... de ti por ejemplo.–

–Oh, me llamo Alfred, tengo veinticinco años, mi color favorito es el azul...el blanco y el rojo...–

–Que tonto, a este paso le hablaré a la pared, Jones.–

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? no sé de hablar de sesos y tripas y sangre como tú, Alice...–

–No sé, algo interesante... ¿qué has hecho hoy?–

–Me he levantado, me he afeitado, me he lavado los dientes llamándome héroe, he cagado...–

La muchacha inglesa le dio un codazo mortal ante lo último. –Que grosero y que asco...–

–¡Joder Alice, es lo que he hecho!–

–Pero eso no quiero saberlo tarado...–

–Entonces pregúntame algo...–infló las mejillas el norteamericano.

La chica elevó las cejas. –¿Qué has hecho hoy en el trabajo?–

–"Trabajar"–

–Está bien, me estás obligando a asfixiarte...–

–Vamos pregúntame...–la chica no respondía, el estadounidense le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas...–¡Vamos, pregúntame, cualquier cosa!

La chica terminó cediendo un poco después.

–No sé... si has hecho algo, si has hablado con alguien...–

El americano sonrió al ver que su princesa le hablaba de nuevo. –Hoy he hablado con Francis.. un par de tonterías...–

–¿Tonterías, por qué no me sorprende?–se reía maliciosa la inglesa rubia de dos colitas. –Vamos, cuenta...–

–Alice, sólo hablamos estupideces, no vale la pena contarlas...–

–¿Pero qué estupideces?–insistía la chica.

El norteamericano suspiró de mala gana. –Bueno, dijo que dejaría que alguien le diera por el culo...–

–What?–la cara de la inglesa era un poema.

–Eso Alice, que dejaría que un hombre lo cogiera, ya conoces a Francis, es medio rarito...–

–No entiendo cómo demonios llegaron a ese tema–

–Pues me lo ha preguntado de la nada, me dijo "Oye ¿tú dejarías que alguien te diera por el culo?" y yo le he dicho "No, ni de broma" y él me dijo "Yo me dejaría dar por un millón de dólares ¿tú no? y yo le he dicho "no, vete a la mierda"... y él me dijo "¿en serio? ¿por nada en el mundo?" y así hablamos de eso hasta que bueno, llegó nuestro jefe suizo y lo retó por no trabajar...–

–¿De verdad no lo harías?–

–¿Qué, el dejar que un ti-tipo me diera por el culo?–al americano casi se le atragantan las palabras, ofendido.

–Sí–asiente la inglesa.

–NO, claro que no.–el norteamericano prácticamente miraba a su pareja como si estuviera loca, es más...

Si ella fuera hombre, él no la dejaría ir arriba.

–¿Por nada del mundo?–increpó la muchacha aún en los brazos americanos recostados en la cama.

–Shit, claro que no... ¡es asqueroso!–

–¿Y si estuviera mi vida en juego?–

–No pienso responder eso...–

El chico volteó la cabeza, la muchacha se ofendió y se levantó, no podía creer que Alfred diciendo ser un héroe no lo haría por ella.

–!Un psicópata me tiene secuestrada! ¡y te dice que o te dejas que te den por el culo o me mata!–

–No te estoy escuchando, lalalalalala, los pollitos dicen Pío Pío Pío ¡lalalalalalala~!–se tapaba los oídos infantilmente Jones mientras trataba de ignorar la descabellada situación propuesta por la inglesa.

–¿Dejarías que me matara?–le gritó, pero el americano seguía cantando para ignorarla.

La chica se paró hacia el baño molesta, cerrando la puerta, el americano dejó de cantar en ese instante. Alfred suspiró algo aliviado pero la muchacha abrió la puerta con seriedad.

El americano tiritó por su cara de enojo.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta Jones?–

–¡No es egoísmo Alice, es MI CULO!–

–¡Mi culo, mi culo! ¡todo es esa bolsa celulitica que tienes! ¿y yo qué? ¡me mata el psicópata!–

–Pero Alice entiende que... ahh no podría...–

La chica volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño con un portazo que hizo temblar al norteamericano. La chica volvió también a abrir la puerta mirando con sus serios ojos a Jones.

–Es increíble Jones, llevamos tres años juntos... ¿y para qué? ¡para que digas que prefieres tu trasero antes que a mí!–

–Llevo tres años contigo... ¡pero mierda, con mi trasero llevo toda la vida!–

–¡Pero joder, tu trasero seguirías teniéndolo y a mí! ¡ME MATAN!–

El norteamericano suspiró tratando de calmarla para que no fuera al baño de nuevo y se enojara más.

–Veamos, en el hipotético caso de que un psicópata te tuviera raptada y no te dejara ir a menos que me dejara follar mi justiciero trasero... ¡cosa que me parece bastante improbable! ¡bueno, siempre hay otras opciones! ¡puedo golpearlo hasta dejarlo OK con mi súper fuerza!–

–Sí, claro , TÚ, el superhéroe...–escupió con sarcasmo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

–Bueno, entonces le digo que sí... y cuando se esté bajando los pantalones ¡lo golpeo y te rescato!–sonrió alegremente el americano.

–¡No puedes, me tiene escondida!–

–¡PUES TE BUSCO!–

–No, ha puesto una bomba y explota en treinta minutos...–contrarrestó la muchacha.

–¡Pues te busco más rápido!–

–¡LA BOMBA EXPLOTA!–

–¡Maldición Alice, si me lo pones tan difícil de seguro me folla y luego te mata igual!–

–¿Sabes qué? ¡olvídalo!–la muchacha se gira ofendida y vuelve al baño.

El norteamericano sólo suspira y se pega contra el respaldo de la cama cuando Alice le da con algo le da hasta el final, apaga la tele frente a él y se para detrás de la puerta, habla, pero es un monologo, ya que la chica no se digna a abrirle.

–Alice esto es tonto... y dices que yo pongo temas incoherentes... bueno, no digo que sea tonto que maten a mi princesa pero... ¿la situación? ¡es que es un psicópata muy raro y gay! si me dices... "córtate un brazo" lo hago...puedo vivir sin un brazo, sería como el de Star war, pero... ¿qué te metan eso allí? ¡es un lugar muy intimo! ¡dios, quedaría con trauma de por vida! un brazo una pierna... no importarían... –

El americano no escuchó respuesta alguna de su princesa, se dejó caer a la cama cansado, luego, voltea la cabeza hacia el televisor, es Alice, quien ahora se acostaba a su lado, ella lo había prendido.

–Perdón, creo... que aveces me preocupo mucho por lo que tú harías por mí... y el tema es tonto, no debí enfadarme...–susurró la muchacha madura que Jones siempre conoció.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, el americano prosiguió con algo de esfuerzo.

–Lo haría...–susurró suavemente.

–¿Qué?–alzó una de sus cejas abriendo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que aquel día no llevaban gafas.

–Dejar que me cogieran... por ti... lo haría...–

–¿En serio?–susurró la inglesa impresionada.

El muchacho sólo asintió sin palabra alguna más, la inglesa sonrió sutilmente, encariñada, pero luego, su vena malvada salió a la luz.

–Me saliste homosexual Alfi.–se ríe con gracia.

El americano la mira feo para luego reírse al verse trolleado.

–¡Eres una bruja Alice!–

Sí, una típica y común discusión.

**N.A:** Ajjajaj, me gusta mucho ese corto, como les dije, es totalmente basado en aquello aparte de unos pequeños cambios. Pueden buscarlo en internet como "que te den por culo". Personalmente -hay gustos y gustos-, odio ver a Alfred de uke, así que comparto su opinión al negarse a tal cosa, pero sé que haría de todo por amor! awww, que viva el USxUK y USxFem!UK.


End file.
